


Words and Actions

by Titti



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c makes sure that Daniel stays human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Actions

Teal'c arrived at Daniel's with pizza in his hand, but as soon as he entered he went to the desk, looking for the important work that had made Daniel decline a dinner with Mitchell and Sam to celebrate saving the world yet again.

Teal'c ran his fingers toward the dark hieroglyphs. "This is not Goa'uld."

Daniel shook his head. "No, it's ancient Egyptian."

"Did you draw this?"

Daniel nodded.

"I see." Teal'c turned to look at his friend. "You said you were working."

Daniel smiled softly. So very much like Teal'c. A statement that contained an accusation. "Yeah, well, I didn't lie. I was trying to and-"

"What does this mean?"

"Well, there isn't a literal translation, because the structure of the language is-"

"DanielJackson."

Daniel sighed. "It means 'I wanted him dead'."

Teal'c knew what it meant without having to ask. They had worked together for too long not to understand. "Do you believe now that Khalek should have been allowed to live?"

Daniel snorted. "God, no. He should be dead. We did the reasonable, the only thing, but..." He moved closer to the desk, his body slipping easily between the desk and Teal'c. Daniel's fingers went to the paper, almost mirroring what Teal'c had done before. "Once upon a time, I killed my first Goa'uld, I knew Rah needed to be stopped, and yet my conscience kept telling me that I had taken a life, and that was wrong. I don't hear anything anymore. Sometimes, I'm afraid that I'm turning like them: the Goa'uld, the Ancients, the Ori. Take your pick."

Teal'c shook his head. "You are questioning yourself; that makes you different."

Daniel turned his head to look at Teal'c. "For how long?"

The Jaffa put a hand on Daniel's shoulder, and squeezed. "I believe you will always do what is right."

Daniel chuckled. "You're putting a lot of faith in me."

"Indeed."

Daniel turned, his body fitting comfortable against Teal'c's. "Promise me that you'll remind me?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"That doubts are human; that I'm human," Daniel clarified.

Teal'c cupped the back of Daniel's head, and pulled him closer until their mouths found each other. Words were Daniel's forte. Teal'c would have to show his lover just how human Daniel was.


End file.
